Tortured Buster
Were you looking for: Buster, the original counterpart of Torture Buster? The other two members of The Slaughter Crew, The Unknown/The Beast and Torture Saber? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Bonnie, Torture Bonnie, Spring Bonnie or Torture Spring Bonnie? TRTF5= Torture Buster is a Torture suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode prior to its recent cancellation. He is a member of The Slaughter Crew, a group of three Torture Suits (The Unknown/The Beast, Torture Saber, and himself). Appearance Torture Buster is a black rabbit. He has a green bow tie and a top hat with a white stripe. He has an brown nose, with nostrils built on it. His hat has a reflective texture, but this may be caused by the lighting. Torture Freddy's, Torture Fredbear's, and Torture Vigo's hats are also like this. Behavior Torture Buster would have appeared on Floor 9 and attacked the player. If the player encounters Torture Buster in front of him/her, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the torture suit has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Buster at a fair distance from him/her, they must had to hide behind objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. If the player doesn't defend themselves from this torture suit they've would have gotten jumpscared by him, resulting into a game over. Trivia *Upon brightening his teaser, you can see a red 15 to his right and on top, the quote: "There are some things that are left forgotten" **It is currently unknown what the 15 means, it could mean 2015, or 15 animatronics. **This may be BFPFilms424/Tyler expressing his dislike to the series, saying that it's better left forgotten. ***This text also appears on Lynda's teaser. *His old look was less "Torture suit-like". He had Hybrid animatronic eyes, and spikes around his eye sockets. It was most likely called Hybrid Buster. *He looks similar to Nightmare from FNaF 4, even though the latter was not revealed at the time. **Fanmade names people have given Torture Buster include Torture and Torture Shadow Bonnie (and by extentsion, Torture RWQFSFASXC), to name a few. |-|The Dreadful Truth= In The Return to Freddy's: The Dreadful Truth, it is revealed that Torture Buster, alongside The Unknown/The Beast and Torture Saber, are stored in Floor 9. These three Torture Suits are called "The Slaughter Crew" by Alison. It is also revealed that an employee died inside Torture Buster. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5 Gameplay Output ixJgF0.gif|Torture Buster in the Title Screen. Output gOXz7P.gif|Same, but twitching. Output 6EhFoK.gif|Ditto. TortureBusterJumpscare.gif|Torture Buster's jumpscare. Busterextras.png|Torture Buster's full body, as shown in the Extras Menu. Bad Ending Ending.png|Torture Buster, The Unknown/The Beast and Torture Saber on Floor 9, during a conversation of Alison and three Fazbear Inc. employees, as seen in the third Bad Ending. 2017-02-20 (11).png|The Slaughter Crew with the employees inside them. Sprites output_zE1Ejf.gif|An unused sprite of Torture Buster, found in the .mfa of TRTF5. Webp.net-gifmaker (84).gif|An early unused sprite of Torture Buster, planned to appear in the cutscenes. booster.png|Torture Buster slumped on the floor, as seen in the third Bad Ending. output_yiS7gT.gif|Torture Buster with an employee crying inside of him. Teasers/Miscellanous 160442.jpg|Torture Buster's beta design in his first teaser. Back then he was most likely called Hybrid Buster. There are some things left forgotten teaser brightened.jpeg|Torture Buster's beta design in his first teaser, brightened. Screen saver 3.jpeg|Torture Buster in a wallpaper found on BFP's old website. Make it stop.png|A picture of Torture Buster along with all the other Torture Suits. THANKYOU.png|Torture Buster with all of the other animatronics from the series, into one big "Thank you!" image. HFKIbBAMqCY.jpg|A render test of Torture Buster. t.bustertrailer.gif|Torture Buster in the second official trailer. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males Category:Slaughter Crew Category:TRTF5 Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF5 Tortures Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:Cancelled